


hello, goodbye (i will shield your eyes)

by summerdayghost



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Ouija, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was immature and they would have been in a world of trouble if they were ever found out, but every so often during their teenage years they held a seance to try to commune with Aunt Helene’s husband.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Daniel Le Domas
Kudos: 14





	hello, goodbye (i will shield your eyes)

It was immature and they would have been in a world of trouble if they were ever found out, but every so often during their teenage years they held a seance to try to commune with Aunt Helene’s husband. Seance felt too fancy of a word to describe a ceremony performed with a cardboard ouija board that began its life on the same shelf as a game of Monopoly, but with how their family made their fortune such an object might as well have been divine. Or profane considering where the power actually came from.

They would bring a few candles and lock themselves in the closet that seemed even more cramped now than it did when they were younger. For the most part all they achieved with this was good fun in the dark scaring each other silly. That was all they wanted from this anyway.

On the one occasion they actually managed to summon him, he was the last thing on their minds.

Controlled fear, the sort of terror that feels unrestrained even though there is no question of absolute safety, had a way of making people horny. Horror movies were popular on date night for a reason.

So when Alex lazing on his side with his head in Daniel’s lap pulled his cock out and started sucking on the head it made complete sense. It did not have to mean anything which Daniel kept reminding himself because deep down he wanted it to mean everything. The corners of Alex’s lips turned upwards as he took a little more into his mouth.

That’s why Daniel did not notice the specter right away. The moment he did pushed Alex’s head down further hoping it would read as encouragement. He never wanted Alex to have to see an awful thing.


End file.
